


I Feel Like Going Home

by heuradys



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/pseuds/heuradys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The primary fivesome of Moments Sacred & Profane: Carson, Rodney, Radek, Peter, and Geoff. It's for Mice. It's set to a song by The Battlefield Band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Like Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Interlude 1: Triad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162399) by [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice). 



> excerpt from my LJ entry when it debuted 11/18/2005:
> 
> This one's my Vid of Angst--for more than just the content. It managed to crash more times than even my John HCL vid. But for the folks on #scribas, I'd be even more nuts than usual now. Thanks a billion to paisleyparadox for being vid beta and conspirator, thanks to amireal for keeping the secret that sorta slipped out last night, and beaucoup thanks to Mice for writing the angst/comfort/porn that inspired this puppy.
> 
> That said, this vid's the primary fivesome of Moments Sacred & Profane: Carson, Rodney, Radek, Peter, and Geoff. It's for Mice. ::mwah::
> 
> Spoilers for everything (early seasons!) SGA. And if you haven't read the series of stories, go do it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly the archive insisted that I say this was inspired by only one work instead of the whole series! But it was inspired by the whole series! Which you can find here: [Moments Sacred and Profane](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6414)


End file.
